Danna
by Kuraiko
Summary: Sayas Freiheit ist in Gefahr, aber sie kann es Tetsu nicht verraten. Was, wenn Suzu zu diesem Zeitpunkt wieder in ihr Leben tritt? Welche Pläne verfolgt er? Vom Stummsein und Erzählen.
1. Chapter 1

Meine erste ernsthafte Peace Maker FF. Warnung: Spoiler für Kurogane und die ganze Suzu-Handlung.  
Ich wurde darauf hingewiesen, dass die Erklärungen bezüglich der Geisha-Tradition in dieser FF historisch nicht korrekt sind (danke an Hisietari von Mexx). Da ich es nicht mehr ändern kann, ohne dass die FF ihren Sinn verliert, werde ich sie so belassen, aber ich entschuldige mich hierfür bei allen Lesern.

_Danna _- jap. reicher Gönner einer Geisha

* * *

**Danna - I

* * *

**

Die lackierte Oberfläche des Schädels fing das Licht der untergehenden Sonne ein. Die schwarzen Knochen schimmerten wie Öl.

„Menschen sind töricht." Lange Finger krochen über die glatte Wölbung der Stirn, schienen sie zu liebkosen. „Es ist gar nicht nötig sie zu töten. Einander fügen sie viel größeren Schaden zu, als ein Einzelner es je könnte."

Das Lächeln war ein Spiegelbild des Totengrinsens; vielleicht sogar noch leerer.

„Aber ich bin ihnen gern dabei behilflich."

Der Tote schwieg.

* * *

„Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich, Saya!" 

Hana streckte dem Mädchen einen kleinen, in Seide eingewickelten Gegenstand entgegen und lächelte erwartungsvoll. „Jetzt nimm schon!"

Zögernd griff Saya danach und ertastete einen schlanken Leib. Noch bevor sie es ausgepackt hatte, wusste sie, worum es sich handelte. Sie tat so, als bewundere sie die fein gearbeitete Haarnadel, und drückte lächelnd Hanas Hand. Diese musterte prüfend ihr Gesicht und seufzte dann ungehalten.

„Ja, ich weiß, ein Geschenk von deiner Freundin ist natürlich nichts wert im Vergleich zu deinem größten Schatz!" Sie deutete auf die Nadel, die Saya immer im Haar trug, Tetsus Geschenk, das ihr mehr bedeutete als alles andere.

Saya schüttelte hastig den Kopf und presste Hanas Geschenk an ihre Brust, aber Hana war nicht wirklich verärgert. Als sie jetzt ihre Freundin ansah, war ihr hübsches Gesicht eher besorgt, ein ungewöhnlicher Ausdruck bei diesem lebhaften Mädchen. „Aber du willst heute doch wohl nicht sein Geschenk tragen, oder?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Saya erstarrte, ihre Finger verkrampften sich kurz um Hanas Hand, aber dann kehrte auch schon das gewohnte Lächeln zurück, etwas trauriger als sonst, und sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Hana biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, als sie eine Spur von Verzweiflung in den dunklen Augen sah.

„Keine Sorge", meinte sie dann bemüht heiter. „Ich passe gut darauf auf und gebe sie dir nachher wieder. Und dann feiern wir alle zusammen, ja?"

Saya nickte, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass Hana das sachte Zittern bemerkte, das durch ihren Körper lief. Impulsiv lehnte sich Hana vor und zog ihre Freundin an sich. Unter dem verhaltenen Zischen seidener Gewänder strich sie ihr behutsam über den schlanken Rücken. Es tat ihr weh, die Freundin so unglücklich zu sehen, aber sie hatte schon immer die Stärkere sein müssen.

„Es ist nicht so schlimm", flüsterte sie in Sayas Ohr. „Aber ich wünschte mir, du hättest keinen Liebsten. Es wäre einfacher so."

Saya gab einen kleinen wimmernden Laut von sich und verbarg ihr Gesicht in Hanas Haar. Es gab so vieles, das sie hätte sagen wollen. Aber vielleicht war es besser, dass sie es nicht konnte. So blieben auch ihre Tränen stumm.

„Ich hab dich lieb, Saya-chan", murmelte Hana und hielt sie mit einer Hand umfasst.

Mit der anderen zog sie die Haarnadel aus Sayas Haar.

* * *

Das Haus war groß und stattlich. Scheu spähte Saya hinter den bunten Vorhängen ihrer Sänfte hervor und bestaunte den reichlichen Schmuck an den Torpfosten und die verzierten Lampen. Auch die Kleidung der Diener, die sie über den Hof gehen sah, machte einen sauberen und gepflegten Eindruck. Dies schien tatsächlich das Anwesen eines wohlhabenden Mannes zu sein.

Saya lehnte sich schweren Herzens wieder zurück. Das Gespräch mit der Hausmutter stieg ein weiteres Mal in ihr auf, eine seltsam bittere Erinnerung.

„Du bist wahrlich unter einem glücklichen Stern geboren! So eine hohe Summe für dein Mizuage zu bezahlen… welch unglaublich großzügiger Herr!" Die Frau hatte glücklich gelächelt und Saya gratuliert. „Ich freue mich so sehr für dich, Kind!"

Ja, dachte Saya. Sie musste sich freuen. Bereits in so jungen Jahren einen reichen Gönner, einen Danna, zu finden, war ein unglaubliches Glück. Es würde ihr Leben um vieles einfacher machen. Hana hatte sie offen beneidet. Es war unhöflich und undankbar von ihr, nicht ebenso zu empfinden.

Aber Akesato-san hätte es verstanden.

„Wir sind da, Herrin."

Saya zuckte zusammen, als die Stimme so in ihre Gedanken drang, rief sich jedoch sogleich wieder zur Ordnung. Nun war es soweit. Jetzt musste sie sich als würdige Tochter ihres Hauses erweisen. Kein Gedanke an ihn…

Ruhig erhob sie sich, ordnete ihre Kleider und trat anmutig aus der Sänfte hinaus, während ein Diener die Vorhänge hoch hielt. Die angezündeten Lichter tauchten ihre Gestalt in ein schillerndes Farbenmeer, entfalteten ihre sanfte Schönheit wie die Flügel eines seltenen Schmetterlings.

„Willkommen." Ein Diener des Hauses verneigte sich vor ihr. „Der Herr wartet bereits auf Sie."

Sie erwiderte die Verbeugung und süß erklang das Klingeln der Glöckchen in ihrer kunstvollen Frisur – natürlich Hanas Werk, ebenso wie es ihre Haarnadel war, die Saya an diesem Abend angesteckt hatte, um die hohle Leere derer nicht zu fühlen, die sie nicht tragen durfte.

Noch einmal dachte sie an ihre Freundin, erinnerte sich voller Dankbarkeit an ihren festen Händedruck und an ihr Versprechen.

„Ich werde schon dafür sorgen", hatte diese gesagt, voller Ernst in ihrem kleinen Gesicht. „Tetsu wird nichts erfahren."

Mit festen Schritten folgte Saya dem Diener ins Innere des Hauses.

* * *

Tetsu hatte gute Laune.

Nicht nur war es ihm heute gelungen, Sanosuke im Kampf zu besiegen und dafür ein Lob von Hijikata-san zu ergattern – ein gemurmeltes, desinteressiertes Lob zwar, aber immerhin ein Lob, ein unerhörtes Ding an sich! -, er hatte außerdem für den Rest des Tages frei bekommen, da am Abend Beratungen angesetzt waren, zu denen er sowieso keinen Zutritt hatte. Shinpachi hatte ihn natürlich damit aufgezogen, dass er jetzt dem Shimabara wieder einen Besuch abstatten könne, aber Tetsu war inzwischen geübt darin, solche Bemerkungen zu ignorieren.

Denn natürlich hatte Shinpachi Recht – wo sollte Tetsu denn auch sonst seinen freien Abend verbringen?

Zufrieden vor sich hin summend, schlug er den gewohnten Weg zu Sayas Haus ein. Als sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, hatte sie irgendwie bedrückt gewirkt, wollte aber nicht auf Tetsus Fragen antworten. Um sie etwas aufzumuntern, hatte Tetsu dieses Mal einen Umweg gemacht und süße Kuchen gekauft, von denen er wusste, dass Saya sie am liebsten aß. Er war sich sicher, dass das ihre Laune wieder heben würde. Und er würde dann vielleicht in den Genuss ihres Shamisen-Spiels kommen – was konnte sich ein Mann mehr wünschen?

In derart angenehme Gedanken versunken, bog Tetsu gewohnheitsmäßig vom gepflasterten Weg ab, der zum Haupteingang des Hauses führte, und kam schließlich bei einer kleinen Tür in einem Nebengebäude an. Er überprüfte noch mal, ob die Kuchen in gutem Zustand waren, spürte zufrieden ihre duftende Wärme, und klopfte dann an.

Es dauerte lange, bis ihm aufgemacht wurde, aber Tetsu wartete, für seine Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich geduldig. Als die Tür endlich beiseite geschoben wurde und Hanas sorgfältig geschminktes Gesicht hinausschaute, grinste er sie breit an.

„Guten Abend!", grüßte er fröhlich. „Ich hab mich heute noch mal davonstehlen können – kannst du Saya holen?"

Vielleicht kam es ihm bloß so vor, aber einen Moment lang schien ein Schatten über Hanas Gesicht zu huschen. Dann jedoch runzelte sie die Stirn und betrachtete ihn kritisch, und es schien doch nur Einbildung gewesen zu sein.

„Das hast du dir so gedacht!", verkündete Hana missbilligend. „Einfach ohne Vorwarnung hier aufzutauchen und nach Saya zu verlangen wie nach einer ordinären Dienstmagd! Ihr Männer seid wirklich unverbesserlich!"

Tetsu hatte zwar keine Ahnung, weshalb sie sich so aufregte, hatte aber schon vor einiger Zeit gelernt, dass es besser war, Frauen ihren Willen zu lassen. Er bemühte sich also um einen reumütigen Gesichtsausdruck, klappte die Hände zusammen und verbeugte sich. „Tut mir leid, Hana-chan, ich hab das nicht so gemeint, ehrlich!" Vorsichtig spähte er zu ihr auf. „Kann ich trotzdem zu Saya?"

Hana stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und bedachte ihn mit jenem unheilvollen Blick, der eine merkwürdige Ähnlichkeit mit dem von Hijikata-san zu haben schien – zumindest durchzuckte Tetsu bei beiden derselbe instinktive Reflex, so weit wegzurennen wie ihn seine Beine trugen.

„Es mag dir zwar noch nicht in deinen einfältigen Kopf gekommen sein", fing sie an, „aber Saya hat auch noch andere Pflichten und Aufgaben, als mit dir ihre Zeit zu vertrödeln! Und wenn du dich nicht einmal dazu herablässt dein Erscheinen anzukündigen, muss ich dir leider mitteilen, dass sie für den heutigen Abend bereits eine andere Beschäftigung gefunden hat!"

„Andere… Beschäftigung?" Verwirrt wie ein Kalb starrte Tetsu das Mädchen an. Diese verdrehte theatralisch die Augen.

„Ich weiß, es ist kaum zu glauben, wie kann sie nur!" Sie seufzte, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wurde Tetsu den Eindruck nicht los, dass ihr Benehmen aufgesetzt wirkte. Hartnäckig versuchte er es erneut.

„Aber… irgendwann ist sie doch fertig, oder?", fragte er mutig und zuckte unter einem erneuten empörten Blick zusammen.

„Willst du sie etwa mitten in der Nacht entführen? Schäm dich, Tetsunosuke! Kümmert dich Sayas Ruf denn überhaupt nicht?"

Tetsu überlegte kurz, welche Erwiderung ihn wohl am ehesten zu Saya bringen würde, und entschied schließlich, dass an Hana heute nicht vorbeizukommen war.

„Schon gut", meinte er niedergeschlagen. „Dann gehe ich eben wieder."

Abermals wirkte Hana nicht so zufrieden wie sie es hätte sein müssen; sie benahm sich wirklich seltsam, dachte Tetsu. Aber dann nickte sie bloß und er wusste nicht, wie er hätte fragen sollen. Also verabschiedeten sie sich knapp voneinander und sie zog die Tür hinter sich wieder zu, eine endgültige Absage direkt vor seiner Nase. Tetsu blieb davor stehen und kam sich selbst unglaublich bemitleidenswert vor.

Dann fielen ihm die Kuchen wieder ein. Er fluchte halblaut und wollte schon nochmals klopfen, um Hana zu bitten, das Gebäck an Saya weiterzureichen. Dann entschied er sich jedoch ebenso abrupt wieder dagegen.

Der Himmel war bereits dunkel, die ersten Sterne flackerten wie ein Widerschein der zahllosen Laternen Shimabaras über seinem Kopf. Tetsu rutschte an der Hauswand hinab und streckte die Beine von sich. Dann hatte Saya eben etwas anderes zu tun. Er konnte warten. Auch wenn sie dann nichts mehr zusammen unternehmen würden – zumindest die Kuchen wollte er ihr selbst geben. Und ihr glückliches Lächeln sehen.

Er gab einen Seufzer von sich, legte sich das noch warme Bündel auf den Schoß und schaute den Sternen zu.

* * *

„Der Herr wird gleich kommen."

Saya erwiderte die höfliche Verbeugung und blieb allein in dem Zimmer zurück. Um sich selbst abzulenken, betrachtete sie eingehend die kostbare Ausstattung. Auch dieser Raum war voller wertvoller Stoffe, dicker Teppiche, die Saya verstohlen befühlte, um die samtene Oberfläche zu genießen. Lampen brannten und ihr Licht tanzte auf Gold, von irgendwoher kam ein leichter sommerlicher Duft. Nichts in diesem Raum enttäuschte die Erwartungen, die man an das Haus stellen mochte. Aber Saya meinte dennoch, einen bitteren Nachgeschmack zu verspüren, wie einen öligen Belag, der sich in den Falten der golddurchwobenen Pracht eingenistet hatte. Dann sah sie noch einmal hin.

Schwarze Katzen.

Sie waren überall. Felle auf dem Boden, sorgfältig gearbeitete Figuren auf den Schränken, Gemälde an den Wänden. Wohin sie auch immer blickte, überall begegnete sie schrägen gelben Augen, die sie mit ihrem toten Blick durchbohrten. Im flackernden Feuerschein schien der ganze Raum voller schlanker lautloser Schatten zu sein, zuckende Finger, die sich nach ihr reckten. Stimmloses Flüstern…

Unwillkürlich trat Saya einen Schritt zurück und erstarrte sofort wieder. Hinter ihr erklang ein scharfes Zischen. Ihr Herz drohte einen Moment lang auszusetzen. Sie wirbelte herum und fand sich einem weiteren gelbäugigen Starren gegenüber – aber diese Augen schauten sie vorwurfsvoll an, das Licht spielte in den riesigen Pupillen, und ein durchdringendes Miauen bewies Saya, dass sie es hier mit einem echten Tier zu tun hatte und nicht mit einem leblosen Nachbild.

Aufatmend hockte sie sich hin und streckte vorsichtig eine Hand aus, stumm um Verzeihung bittend, dass sie der Katze fast auf ihren Schwanz getreten wäre. Diese betrachtete die angebotene Hand aufmerksam, schnupperte daran, so dass Saya die kitzelnde Berührung der feuchten Nasenspitze spürte, und schien die Entschuldigung anzunehmen. Auffordernd miaute sie erneut und presste ihren kleinen Kopf gegen Sayas Finger. Das Mädchen lachte auf und kraulte das Tier an den zierlichen Ohren.

Ein helles Klingeln erzitterte in der Luft. Saya dachte zuerst, sie hätte sich unvorsichtig bewegt und der Schmuck in ihren Haaren reagiere darauf, aber dann entdeckte sie das winzige Glöckchen am Hals ihrer neuen Freundin. Sie schmunzelte und berührte den Anhänger.

Dann wurde ihr klar, dass der zarte Laut von hinten gekommen war.

„Es freut mich, dass du dich so gut mit ihr verstehst."

Erschrocken und ganz und gar nicht elegant drehte sich Saya herum, stolperte beinahe über den Saum ihres Kimonos und starrte aus geweiteten Augen auf denjenigen, der das Zimmer so unbemerkt betreten hatte. Ihr Herz stotterte, als all die Angst, für einen allzu kurzen Moment vergessen, auf einen Schlag wiederkehrte.

Furchtsam glitt ihr Blick über ein schwarzes samtiges Gewand mit goldenen Ornamenten, eine seltsame Mischung aus westlichem und traditionellem Stil, blieb an dem unverzichtbaren schwarzen Fell hängen, das um entblößte schlanke Schultern geschlungen war, und traf schließlich auf absolut fremde Augen in einem schmerzlich vertrauten Gesicht.

„Es ist lange her." Suzu lächelte und es lief ihr eiskalt über den Rücken. „Wie geht es dir, Saya?"

* * *

_ Mizuage _- Nacht der Entjungferung einer Maiko (einer Lerngeisha), die sie zu einer richtigen Geisha macht. Wird sozusagen "versteigert" und gefeiert.  



	2. Chapter 2

Es geht weiter mit dem zweiten Teil.

* * *

**Danna - II ****

* * *

**

Ein scharfer Laut ertönte, als die Saite riss.

Tetsu hielt mitten in seiner Erzählung inne und starrte überrascht auf das Shamisen, dessen wohlklingende Stimme auf einmal so misstönend verstummt war. Dann sah er den roten Tropfen auf den weißen Kimono fallen und erschrak.

„Saya, hast du dir wehgetan?", fragte er und krabbelte zu ihr herüber.

Wie betäubt betrachtete Saya die haarfeine Wunde an ihrem Finger, aus der langsam, wie im Traum, noch mehr Rot hervorquoll. Sie musste an _ihn_ denken, unwillkürlich, vielleicht seiner Augen wegen, und leugnete es sofort.

„Zeig mal her", forderte Tetsu, ohne ihre Geistesabwesenheit zu bemerken, und zog ihre Hand an sich. Seine Berührung trieb ihr Wärme in die Wangen, jedes Mal, immer noch, und die unliebsame Erinnerung zerstob unter dem Aufwallen ihrer Gefühle. Verlegen wollte sie Tetsu ihre Finger wieder entziehen, aber er hatte sich bereits in tiefster Konzentration darüber gebeugt. Nachdenklich gab er ein lang gezogenes „Hm" von sich, setzte eine Miene auf, die er sich wohl von Susumu abgeguckt hatte, und äußerte dann gewichtig: „Also, für so nen kleinen Kratzer blutet es doch verdammt viel…"

Saya musste kichern und jeder Schmerz verflog. Immer noch mit leicht gerötetem Gesicht ließ sie zu, dass Tetsu ihren Finger ungeschickt verband, mit einem Streifen seines Ärmels. Er war ihr nah, sehr nah, sie meinte, seine borstigen Haarsträhnen kitzelnd an ihrer Stirn zu fühlen, und eine tiefe weiche Sicherheit breitete sich in ihrer Brust aus: dies war er, ihr einzig Wahrer, und dies war Liebe. Dieses Gefühl würde sie beschützen, mit all ihrer Kraft.

Als Tetsu aufsah, war auch sein Gesicht rot; er wagte nur einen kurzen Blick in Sayas dunkle Augen und wandte sich dann schnell ab, manchmal immer noch so schüchtern und unbeholfen wie das Kind, aus dem er stetig herauswuchs.

„Tut es weh?", fragte er sie murmelnd.

Saya schüttelte den Kopf und wünschte sich, das Geheimnis wäre nicht da, dieser dunkle Fleck, der auf ihrem Tag lag und den sie nicht mit Tetsu teilen konnte, mit niemandem, obwohl er beständig über ihren Gedanken schwebte und selbst ihre Träume vereinnahmte.

Es war besser so, sagte sie sich nachdrücklich, während sie Tetsu mit einem Lächeln bedeutete, mit seiner Geschichte fortzufahren. Er, froh über eine Ablenkung, machte sich wieder mit großen Gesten an die Schilderung seines ruhmvollen Kampfes gegen Saizo das Schwein.

Sie lachte und vergaß den kleinen roten Fleck auf dem schneeweißen Stoff.

* * *

Suzu deutete auf Sayas Hand. „Was ist das?"

Eilig zog sie die Hand wieder unter den Ärmel ihres Kimonos zurück, lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Eigentlich hatte sie Tetsus Verband abnehmen wollen, bevor sie hergekommen war, aber dann hatte sie es doch nicht über sich bringen können. Die Erinnerung an den kurzen Augenblick süßer Nähe glühte in dem Stoffteil wie ein unsichtbarer Funke.

Es war schwer zu sagen, was Suzu dachte, aber sein starrer Blick ruhte einen Moment länger auf Sayas Gesicht, als es ihr lieb war. Wieder stieg ihr Farbe in die Wangen und sie musste verlegen zu Boden sehen. Obwohl sie ihn so nicht mehr sah, spürte sie das Lächeln dennoch, das seine Mundwinkel verzog.

„Das war Tetsu, oder?" Wie immer, wenn er diesen Namen aussprach, war Suzus Tonfall eine schwer zu bestimmende Mischung aus verborgenen Gefühlen, die ineinander glitten wie Wasser und Blut. Verstohlen blickte Saya auf. Seine Augen gaben keinerlei Aufschluss, trügerisch ruhig, dieses in sich verschlossene Rot. Sie hatte das Gefühl, er könne durch sie hindurch sehen.

Da es keinen Sinn hatte zu leugnen, neigte sie den Kopf, klopfenden Herzens. Sie verstand es nicht, dieses törichte Gefühl von Angst, das sie in Suzus Gegenwart befiel – er mochte sich verändert haben, aber er war immer noch ein Freund, und noch dazu einer, dem sie sehr dankbar sein musste.

Er hatte ihr nie erklärt, weshalb er das tat. Er schien es nicht für nötig zu halten. Vom ersten Moment an hatte er sich ihr gegenüber bloß freundlich und zuvorkommend gezeigt. Fast, als hätte sich in der Zwischenzeit nichts verändert. Als gäbe es nur ein paar Gespräche unter Freunden nachzuholen.

Nie hatte er auch nur einen Finger an sie gelegt.

„Zeig doch mal."

Aber Suzu hatte sich verändert. Niemals zuvor hatte Saya ihn so sprechen hören, so gelassen und selbstbewusst, jemand, der seinen Platz in der Welt ganz genau kannte. Er gab nicht einmal Befehle, er stellte bloß nicht in Frage, dass sie das tun würde, was er sagte. Und Saya dachte auch nicht einmal daran.

Gehorsam streckte sie ihre Hand aus. Einen Moment lang dachte sie, er würde sie berühren, und fragte sich zugleich neugierig aber auch ängstlich, wie sich seine Haut anfühlen mochte. Aber Suzu betrachtete sie bloß, wie er immer alles musterte, seinen Kopf am angewinkelten Arm abgestützt, unter träge herabgesenkten Augenlidern hervor.

Die Farbe war das erste gewesen, was ihr an ihm aufgefallen war – ehemals ein sanftes Braun, das all seine Gedanken und Gefühle offenbart hatte, all seine Unsicherheit, Tetsu so ähnlich. Jetzt machte der rote Schimmer alles fremd und unnahbar. Hinter solchen Augen konnte sich alles verbergen. Hatte sie deshalb Angst? Aber was sollte es für einen Grund geben, Angst zu haben?

Als seine Neugierde befriedigt schien, schaute er wieder zu ihr auf. „Hast du ihm von mir erzählt?", erkundigte er sich in jenem gelassenen Ton, den nichts überraschen konnte.

Saya schüttelte den Kopf und spürte wieder den Stich in ihrer Brust. Nach kurzem Zögern zog sie das Schreibzeug heran, dass Suzu ihr geschenkt hatte – geschenkt, ohne es je ausdrücklich zu sagen; mit derselben Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der er für Sayas Besuche bezahlte. Der zart geschwungene Füller, eine Kuriosität aus dem Ausland, lag noch fremd, aber schmeichelnd in ihren Fingern. Sorgsam setzte Saya einige Schriftzeichen nieder und schob dann Suzu das Papier hin.

Er las aufmerksam. „Ich dachte, wir hätten bereits darüber gesprochen, Saya." Ihr Name aus seinem Mund machte sie schaudern – er gab ihr das Gefühl, eine erwachsene Frau zu sein. Jemand, den er ernst nahm.

Sie neigte wieder kurz den Kopf, ergänzte das Geschriebene jedoch um einige weitere Worte.

‚Er würde sich sicherlich freuen, von dir zu hören.'

Das Lächeln kräuselte wieder seine Mundwinkel, geheimer Spott, vielleicht über sie, vielleicht über sich selbst. „Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher", meinte er, erklärte diese Äußerung jedoch nicht. Stattdessen sah er Saya direkt an, schien sie abzuwägen. Sie wusste nicht, zu welchem Schluss er kam, aber als er weiter sprach, klang es völlig beiläufig: „Niemand soll davon erfahren, dass du mich triffst. Auch Tetsu nicht. Ich möchte es so." Sanft glomm sich sein Blick in ihren. „Ist das in Ordnung für dich, Saya?"

Wie konnte es das nicht sein? Saya verbeugte sich; flüchtig fragte sie sich, ob es die Geste einer Dienerin gegenüber ihrem Herrn war.

Suzu schien mit ihrer Antwort zufrieden. Er reckte sich, mit dieser fließenden Bewegung, die sie heimlich an ihm bewunderte. Wie eine seiner Katzen, diese unheimlich schönen Geschöpfe, die ihm überallhin zu folgen schienen.

Auch jetzt hatten sich zwei von ihnen zu seinen Füßen zusammengerollt. Eine schaute träge auf, als sie seine Bewegung spürte, und ließ den Kopf dann wieder auf die weichen Pfoten sinken. Saya hatte sich schon an den Anblick gewöhnt, schwarzes Fell an brauner Haut; es schien ein seltsam harmonisches Bild. Wie in einem verwunschenen Traum.

Da der kleine Diskurs am Ende angelangt war, füllte Saya den kleinen Moment des Schweigens, indem sie Suzu mit einer geübten Geste Tee nachgoss. Er beobachtete den dunklen Strahl nachdenklich, nahm dann die Schale an sich und tippte gleichzeitig mit einem schwarz lackierten Fingernagel sacht auf das Schreibpapier. Saya verstand. Behutsam schraubte sie den Füller wieder auf, zog ein Blatt Löschpapier heran und neigte sich darüber.

Eine Zeitlang war nichts zu hören, bis auf das leise Kratzen des Stifts. Suzu nippte an seiner Schale. Manchmal streckte er seine andere Hand aus, um eine der Katzen zu kraulen und ihr ein weiches Schnurren zu entlocken.

* * *

„Waaas, sie ist schon wieder nicht da?"

Tetsus schnatternde Stimme veranlasste Hana, ihm hastig einen seidenen Ärmel auf den Mund zu drücken, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Die Hausmutter tolerierte zwar seine regelmäßigen Besuche, würde aber nicht sehr gnädig reagieren, wenn er die besinnliche Atmosphäre des Hauses und die Gäste darin störte.

„Ich habe es dir doch schon mal gesagt", zischte Hana, während sie nervös über die Schulter schaute, „Saya ist zur Zeit viel unterwegs, das gehört zu unserer Ausbildung dazu!"

„Aber ich sehe sie kaum noch!", klagte Tetsu. Es kam gedämpft durch den schillernden Stoff hindurch.

„Ich richte ihr aus, dass du hier warst." Mit entschiedener Geste drängte Hana den Sturkopf hinaus, ohne ihm noch groß zuzuhören. Tetsu fand sich erstaunlich schnell auf der Straße wieder, umgeben vom üblichen Lärm, der im lebhaften Viertel herrschte.

Bevor sie wieder hinter der Tür verschwand, zögerte Hana kurz. Ein Ausdruck wie Mitleid huschte schnell über ihr Gesicht und sie flüsterte rau: „Es tut mir leid." Dann war sie weg.

Tetsu war beunruhigt. Es war bereits das vierte Mal in Folge, dass er Saya nicht zu sehen bekam, und das ohne triftigen Grund. Hana wich direkten Fragen immer aus und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie ihm etwas verschwieg. Einmal hatte sie ihm patzig entgegen gehalten, dass es ihn schlicht und einfach nichts anginge.

Tetsu sah das anders. Wenn es etwas war, das Saya betraf, dann ging es ihn _immer_ etwas an. Aber anscheinend war er der einzige, der es so empfand.

„Na schön", murmelte er vor sich hin und bedachte die geschlossene Tür mit einem finsteren Blick. „Es wird wohl Zeit, das hier auf meine Art anzupacken!"

Da er viel zu beschäftigt damit war, Pläne zu schmieden, bemerkte er den schwarzen Schatten nicht, der ihn vom Dach aus beobachtete. Als er Pläne schmiedend zurück ins Hauptquartier abzog, trugen lautlose Pfoten die Nachricht von seinem Tun weiter.

* * *

Hana sah sie stirnrunzelnd an.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich es ihm noch verheimlichen kann", machte sie klar. „Er ist zwar kein sonderlich heller Kopf, aber so langsam wird selbst er misstrauisch. Du musst es ihm sagen, Saya."

Saya presste die Lippen zusammen und sah zu Boden. Sie wusste, dass Hana Recht hatte. Und sie hasste es, Tetsu zu belügen. Aber Suzus Worte erklangen klar und deutlich in ihrem Kopf. Sein abschätzender Blick hatte sich in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt, er verfolgte sie nachts, wenn sie schlaflos zur Decke starrte. Das vage Gefühl der Gefahr ließ sich nicht ignorieren.

Sie durfte es nicht sagen. Niemandem.

Hana schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verstehe dich nicht, Saya. Schön und gut, dass du seine Gefühle schonen willst, aber… Es ist passiert, was passieren musste. Du bist nun mal, was du bist, und das kannst du nicht für immer vor ihm verbergen."

Saya regte sich immer noch nicht. Sie wagte es nicht in Hanas Gesicht zu sehen, aus Angst, die Freundin würde die Lüge sofort durchschauen. Nicht einmal Hana wusste, dass eben nicht das passiert war, was hätte passieren müssen.

Suzu redete nie über dieses Thema, aber seltsamerweise schien er ganz genau zu verstehen, welchen Widerwillen sie dabei verspürte, bei der bloßen Vorstellung im Bett eines fremden Mannes zu liegen. Also erachtete er es einfach als selbstverständlich, ihr das zu ersparen, auch wenn es ihm mehr Geld kosten musste, als sie es sich vorstellen konnte. Und sie nahm die Möglichkeit auch nur allzu dankbar an nicht mehr darüber nachdenken zu müssen.

Plötzlich drang Hanas Stimme in ihre Überlegungen. „Oder ist es etwas anderes…? Verstehst du dich etwa so gut mit deinem Danna, dass du Tetsu dafür aufgeben willst?"

Erschrocken blickte Saya auf. Die Frage traf sie unerwartet. Ihre Finger verkrampften sich, sehnten sich nach einer Möglichkeit ihren Gedanken Ausdruck zu verleihen. Gleichzeitig musste sie aber ein Lachen unterdrücken, das in ihr aufstieg. Allein die Vorstellung war lächerlich und absurd… es war nicht _so_ mit Suzu, das würde es niemals sein. Konnte es nicht sein. Sie wollte es Hana erklären, ihr alles beteuern – aber ihre Finger blieben stumm.

„_Ich möchte es so."_

Er hatte so viel für sie getan.

Das einzige, was ihr blieb, war Schweigen. Und Hana ging irgendwann, beleidigt, verwirrt, ahnungslos.

In dieser Nacht fragte sich Saya, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass der Wille eines Freundes die Worte wirkungsvoller in ihr versiegelte als ihre Lippen.

Vielleicht, weil sie einfach keine mehr übrig hatte. Vielleicht wollte er tatsächlich alles für sich beanspruchen, was sie zu geben hatte.

Erzählen. Das war es, was Suzu von ihr verlangte, als einziges, wenn er sie zu sich rief – sie solle ihm erzählen. Was, spielte keine Rolle. In den ersten Tagen hatte er sie noch ausgefragt, darüber, was sie in der Zwischenzeit getan hatte, was neu in ihrem Leben war, was alt. Saya hatte keine Ahnung, worauf sich seine Neugierde richtete, und erzählte ihm einfach alles, was ihr einfiel, jedes mal in der Erwartung, er würde sich gelangweilt abwenden. Aber das passierte nie. Es schien nichts zu geben, was er nicht wissen wollte. Bald stellte er keine Fragen mehr, sondern wollte einfach nur hören – natürlich ein unpassendes Wort, hören, ein falsches, aber vielleicht passte es doch.

Saya dachte oft darüber nach. Zu sagen, Suzu würde sich für etwas interessieren, wäre zu viel. Es gab nichts bestimmtes, das seine Aufmerksamkeit gefesselt hätte. Er las ihre Schilderungen alltäglicher Ereignisse mit derselben nichts sagenden Miene, mit der er alle Angelegenheiten erledigte, und eine unfassbare Distanz legte sich zwischen ihn und die Außenwelt.

Manchmal, wenn sie mit ihm ‚redete', konnte sich Saya einreden, dass sich nichts verändert hatte. Verschoben, gewiss – erwachsen geworden, waren sie das nicht alle? Sie selbst, Hana, selbst Tetsu – warum dann nicht auch Suzu? Vielleicht beobachtete er sie jetzt etwas schärfer und seine Fragen waren alle eingehüllt von einer täuschenden Lässigkeit, Trägheit, wie die eines großen Raubtiers – aber es _war_ Zeit vergangen. Es war normal, dass sich Menschen änderten. Konnte da nicht auch er aus seiner Gestalt hinausgewachsen sein, einen Schritt auf dem Wege des Erwachsenenwerdens zurückgelegt haben, den sie bloß nicht gesehen hatte?

Dann beobachtete sie wieder, wie das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aufflackerte, gespenstisch, unheilvoll, hineingemeißelt in eine Tierfratze, und alle Illusionen verflogen.

Warum also das Ganze? Warum diese ruhigen Stunden, abgeschieden vom Rest der Welt? Wozu diese heuchlerische Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit – wo doch die Gegenwart tot und verlassen in seinen Augen brannte?

Saya wusste auf diese Fragen keine Antwort. Aber sie kam Tag für Tag in diese stillen Kammern, umgeben von ausdruckslosen starren Tieraugen, und erzählte. Vielleicht war es bloß Einbildung, aber… trotz aller Distanz und Fremdheit schienen ihre stummen Worte Suzu zu erreichen. Auch wenn er nicht anders darauf reagieren konnte als mit demselben in sich verschlossenen Lächeln.

Und Tetsu dafür zu belügen… war das Mindeste, was sie tun konnte, um Suzu ihre Dankbarkeit zu zeigen, für alles, was er für sie tat.

Zumindest redete sie sich das ein, um einschlafen zu können.

* * *

Im nächsten Teil - das Finale! 


	3. Chapter 3

Das Finale.**

* * *

Danna** **- III

* * *

**

An diesem Tag war der Himmel voller Wolken. Saya schaute zu ihnen auf und spürte, wie sich diese Rastlosigkeit und Unruhe in ihrem Herzen wieder fanden. Sie wünschte sich, dass der Regen endlich durchbrechen würde.

„Was ist los?"

Saya zuckte zusammen, als die Frage in ihre Gedanken einschnitt. Sie drehte den Kopf herum, weg von der unheilvollen Aussicht, und lächelte bemüht heiter. Suzu betrachtete sie, wie er eine seiner Katzenstatuetten mustern würde, abwartend und gedankenverloren.

„Es sieht tatsächlich nach Regen aus", meinte er dann. „Aber keine Sorge, ich bringe dich bis vor die Haustür."

Sie neigte den Kopf in angemessener Dankbarkeit und atmete tief durch. Schon den ganzen Tag über war sie nervös und konnte nicht mal einen Grund dafür nennen. Suzu hatte es natürlich gemerkt, war jedoch nicht weiter darauf eingegangen. Allerdings fand sie sein Lächeln noch beunruhigender als sonst, und als er ihr sagte, dass er sie in seiner Sänfte zurück nach Shimabara bringen würde, hätte sie beinahe abgelehnt. Aber natürlich handelte es sich weder um einen Vorschlag noch um ein Angebot.

Suzu saß nun neben ihr, während die Sänfte sanft schaukelnd durch die Straßen getragen wurde. Er trug eines seiner formellen Gewänder, prunkvoll und elegant, wie es sich für einen Sohn aus vornehmem Hause gebührte. Saya fand es immer noch erstaunlich, wie perfekt er in diese Rolle geschlüpft war, die so gar nicht zu seinem vorherigen Ich passen wollte. Aber seine Hände ruhten formvollendet auf den samtbedeckten Knien, der Stoff fiel in akkuraten Falten von seinen schmalen Schultern und die verzierte Haube auf seinem Kopf schwankte nicht einmal, wenn er nach draußen sah. Sein Auftreten war vollkommen.

Es bereitete ihr Schmerzen, ihn so zu sehen. Es rief ihr ins Bewusstsein, dass sie selbst ebenso in diesen Gewändern und diesem Verhalten gefangen war, wie ein Zuchtvogel in einem funkelnden Käfig. Bloß, dass dieser Zuchtvogel nicht einmal seine Stimme erheben konnte.

Saya dachte an den Tag, als Tetsu und sie am Fluss gewesen waren, er völlig frei und hemmungslos, leuchtend in seiner Begeisterung, seine Augen, die Sonne. In diesem Augenblick sehnte sie sich mehr denn je nach ihm und seiner Gegenwart.

„Wir sind da", äußerte Suzu. Sie blickte nach draußen, auf die Lampen von Shimabara, und wusste, dass das hier, was Suzu ihr unter seinem Schutz gewährte, das einzige war, was sie je an Freiheit bekommen würde.

Als er ihr aus der Sänfte steigen half und sie seine flüchtige Berührung fühlte, fragte sie sich unwillkürlich, was denn mit ihm und seiner Freiheit sei. Woher hatte er diese Selbstsicherheit, die jede seiner Gesten ausdrückte? Wofür lebte er? Hatte er in seinem Gefängnis etwas gefunden, das er selbst bestimmen konnte?

Suzu merkte, dass sie ihn ansah, und seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich nach oben, ein erschreckend künstlicher Ausdruck. In diesem Moment fasste sie einen Entschluss. Sie würde ihn fragen. Gleich morgen. Ohne Furcht und Zweifel. Ja, sie wollte es wissen. Sie wollte mehr über diesen Menschen erfahren, der ihr so fremd und doch so ähnlich war. Vielleicht – vielleicht konnte sie mit ihm das teilen, was Tetsu ihr mit seinem Lächeln geschenkt hatte…

_„He! Lass die Finger von ihr!"_

Der Ruf ließ Saya zusammenschrecken. Sie wusste sofort, wem die Stimme gehörte, und ihr Herz wurde leicht und froh – ihn endlich, endlich wieder zu sehen… Aber sofort wurde ihr klar, was das bedeutete, und alle Farbe floh ihren Wangen.

Tetsu war aus seinem Versteck hervorgestürmt und stand nun auf dem breiten Kieselweg direkt gegenüber der Sänfte. Seine Augen blitzten zornig, der rote Haarzopf stand zu Berge wie bei einem aufgescheuchten Stachelschwein.

„Hörst du schlecht?", rief er verärgert. „Fass sie bloß nicht noch mal an, Protzkopf!... Saya, komm her, ich beschütze dich!"

Saya erbebte am ganzen Körper. Er wusste nicht… konnte nicht… sie musste ihm erklären… Aber ihre betäubten Gedanken blieben stumm. Hilflos sah sie zu Suzu.

Er hatte sich nicht gerührt. Im Gegensatz zu ihr schien er absolut nicht überrascht von diesem Auftritt zu sein. Keine Falte erzitterte. Und dann beobachtete Saya erstarrt, wie sich im Schatten seines Gesichts ein Grinsen ausbreitete… er drehte sich herum und sah Tetsu direkt an.

Mit dem schleichend sanften Tonfall: „Lange nicht gesehen, Tetsu."

Die Veränderung, die Tetsus Gesicht ergriff, war verheerend. Der rechtschaffene Zorn verschwand und ließ seine Züge leer und schlaff zurück, die Augen weit und von einem Entsetzen erfüllt, dessen Ausmaße Saya erschreckten. Sein Blick sog sich an Suzu fest, als hätte der Rest der Welt soeben aufgehört zu existieren.

Seine Lippen formten zaghaft Silben: „Su…zu?"

Suzu schien sich an dieser Reaktion förmlich zu weiden, seine Stimme triefte vor verstecktem Hohn. „Das ist aber kein sehr freundlicher Empfang, Tetsu. ‚Protzkopf' könnte man leicht als beleidigende Äußerung auffassen…" Seine Augen glommen rot. Saya war fasziniert davon, wie vom kalten Starren einer Schlange. So hatte sie ihn noch nicht gesehen. Es war, als wäre all das Dunkle, Verzerrte, was sie bisher in ihm nur geahnt hatte, auf einmal ans Tageslicht getreten.

Da vertiefte sich plötzlich sein Grinsen wie über einen geheimen Scherz. „Und das", fügte er tückisch hinzu, „wo ich doch die süße Saya bis hierher mitgenommen haben, damit sie nicht nass wird…"

Tetsus Blick flackerte; diese Bemerkung riss ihn aus seiner ganz persönlichen Fassungslosigkeit, zurück in die Realität. Saya sah ihm an, wie er blitzartig die Situation erfasste – Suzu, das Schwert an seiner Seite, sie selbst, kaum eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt, und den Hass in Suzus Augen…

Ihr Mund öffnete sich zu einem stummen Aufschrei – nein, nicht, du verstehst das falsch, bitte -, aber da hatte Tetsu bereits seine beiden Schwerter gezogen und rannte auf Suzu zu, Verzweiflung und bittere Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen.

Saya beobachtete alles wie in Zeitlupe – Suzu schien alle Zeit der Welt zu haben, sein eigenes Schwert in einer flüssigen Bewegung aus der Scheide zu ziehen, immer noch dieselbe Fratze zur Schau tragend, wie eine Dämonenmaske aus einem Schauspiel – während sie hinter sich aufgeregte Stimmen hörte und die Sänftenträger nach Hilfe riefen – aber schon trafen die beiden Klingen aufeinander und schrammten aneinander entlang , hässlich kreischend und im Schein der unzähligen Laternen aufblitzend – die Blicke der beiden Gegner immer fest ineinander verschränkt, aber stumm, ebenso wie Saya ohne Worte, da es keine Worte gab, die irgendetwas wieder gutmachen konnten.

Es war bloß ein kurzer Schlagabtausch, aber Saya kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Noch nie im Leben hatte sie solche Angst gehabt. Und sie hätte nicht einmal sagen können, um wen.

Dann war es vorbei. Die Schwerter lösten sich voneinander, mit einem festen Versprechen nach mehr, und ließen Stille zurück, nur durchbrochen vom hastigen Atem der beiden Kontrahenten. Suzus schwerer Yukata lag auf dem Boden, zusammen mit der kostbaren Haube, so dass seine braunen Arme enthüllt wurden und die weißen Haare frei schwangen. Zum ersten Mal, seit Saya ihn wieder getroffen hatte, erblickte sie seine wilde, ungebändigte Gestalt. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, endlich unbelastet, und lachte.

„Du hast dich überhaupt nicht verändert, Tetsu!" Seine heisere Stimme war fast schon ein Zischen. „Ich habe gewartet und gewartet – aber ich habe gelernt, geduldig zu sein. Du sollst noch leben. Oh ja." Ruckartig schob er sein Schwert in die Scheide zurück. Tetsu starrte ihn gebannt an, als wolle er sich den Anblick für immer ins Gedächtnis einbrennen.

„Meister!" Einer der Männer aus seinem Gefolge näherte sich Suzu ehrerbietig. „Ist mit Euch alles in Ordnung? Sollen wir diesen Mann festnehmen lassen?"

Suzu streifte ihn kurz mit einem gleichgültigen Blick. „Ich wünsche zum Anwesen zurückzukehren", sagte er bloß und wandte sich ab. Die anderen Schaulustigen, die der kurze Kampf angelockt hatte, wichen vor seinem kalten Starren zurück. Tetsu stand immer noch da wie versteinert.

Als Suzu an ihr vorbei zur Sänfte schritt, konnte sich Saya immer noch nicht rühren. All ihre Glieder schienen kalt und taub, ihr Kopf war völlig leer. Suzu blieb kurz bei ihr stehen und sah in ihr Gesicht. Ergeben und auf alles vorbereitet erwiderte sie seinen Blick.

„Es ist nicht die Stummheit, die Menschen daran hindert miteinander zu reden", sagte er leise. „Es ist ihre eigene Dummheit."

Saya fühlte die Worte wie ein Urteil. Sie senkte den Kopf und hörte nur noch, wie er in die Sänfte stieg und diese sich in Bewegung setzte. Ihr war, als könne sie gleichzeitig die Tür des Vogelkäfigs zufallen hören.

Als Tetsu sie ansprach, schüttelte sie bloß den Kopf und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Der erste Regentropfen fiel zu Boden.

* * *

Nachdem Suzu wieder auf dem Anwesen angekommen war, zog er sich in seine Räumlichkeiten zurück und schickte seine Diener weg. Tsumuri und Nazuki kamen ihm entgegen und schmiegten ihre Köpfe in seine Hände, stumme Schatten mit ausdruckslosen Augen, aber warm und zutraulich unter seinen Fingern. Er kraulte sie geistesabwesend, während er all die schweren Stoffe von sich abwarf wie eine lästige Hülle und dorthin schritt, wo sein Heiligtum aufgebahrt lag.

Vor dem schwarzen Schädel kniete er nieder und sah in die leeren Augenhöhlen.

„Sie hat ihm tatsächlich nichts erzählt", meinte er, als würde er ein altes Gespräch fortsetzen. „Ebenso wie er ihr verschwiegen hat, was zwischen uns vorgefallen ist. Und das alles bloß, weil sie einander zu beschützen vorgeben!" Sein abruptes Lachen scheuchte Nazuki auf; sie schüttelte sich und ein zarter Glockenlaut erklang.

Suzu nahm den Schädel in die Arme, die kalten Gebeine schmiegten sich an seine Haut. „Keine Sorge, Meister", flüsterte er. „Ich habe nicht nur aus Spaß mit ihnen gespielt – er wird leiden. Wenn er erst herausfindet, dass er durch seine Einmischung ihre einzige Möglichkeit zerstört hat, ihrem Schicksal zu entkommen… und begreift, dass er nichts dagegen tun kann, dass sie zu dem wird, was sie werden muss."

Ein Rascheln ließ ihn aufblicken. Tsumuri hatte irgendwoher ein Blatt Papier hervorgekramt und spielte nun damit. Zwischen ihren kleinen Händen konnte Suzu die ordentlichen Schriftzeichen Sayas erkennen. Sein Blick ruhte eine Zeitlang darauf, schwer und voller Gedanken, die er nicht einmal mit dem Toten teilte.

„Es ist töricht zu schweigen", sagte er schließlich. „Aber das macht es einfacher."

Seine Hand nahm wieder das langsame Streicheln des Schädels auf.

„Er wird leiden."

* * *

ENDE

* * *

...Eigentlich ist dies weniger das Ende als vielmehr der Beginn - zumindest für Sayas und Tetsus Geschichte in diesem Kontext. Aber da es mir von Anfang an darum ging, Suzu in dieser Konstellation zu präsentieren, schließt diese FF hier. Sie ist erheblich länger geworden, als ich angenommen hatte, und der letzte Teil scheint mir nicht wirklich gelungen... aber es ist ein gutes Gefühl, "Ende" darunter zu setzen   
Es tut mir leid, wenn die Leser hier mit mehr Action gerechnet haben - ich bin schon immer eher der reflexive Typ Schreiber gewesen, daher ging es eher um die Entwicklung bestimmter Motive. Die Frage, die ich persönlich am spannendsten finde, ist die der Beziehung zwischen Suzu und Saya. Ich muss sagen, nachdem ich heute morgen wieder durch Kurogane geblättert habe (um die Namen der Katzenmädels herauszufinden '''), ist mir aufgefallen, dass ich Suzu wohl ziemlich beschönigt habe. Der grausamen Wahrheit bin ich anscheinend doch nicht gewachsen T-T Es ärgert mich, dass ich ihn nun doch noch ziemlich OOC dargestellt habe, aber anders wäre diese FF wohl nicht zustande gekommen.  
Ich würde mich sehr über Kommentare und Meinungen freuen - besonders auch über Vermutungen, die ihr beim Lesen über den Ausgang des Ganzen hattet Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! 


End file.
